


Miffle Hamilton Drabbles

by Miran4242



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miran4242/pseuds/Miran4242
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Miffle Drabbles based on all the songs in Hamilton.The Life and Times of a Time Misteress and her Human





	1. Alexander Hamiton: “There’s a million things I haven’t done. Just you wait”

“Missy, stop!” 

The time lady giggled from on top of her, her unbound hair cascading around Clara’s face. Her weight was light and caressing, playful even, but it still trapped her to the bed making it so she couldn’t move. She leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Clara’s nose. “There’s a million things I haven’t done, Clara. Just you wait.” 

“No, really Missy stop.” Clara pushed up on her elbows and Missy sat back, straddling her hips and pouting. Clara paused for a moment before continuing” What are we? What is this? You show up out of nowhere and want me to snog you, then you leave and I don’t see you again for weeks. What do you want from me?” 

“I thought that much was obvious, dear.” She swooped close to leave another kiss on Clara’s neck, a sensation that brought chills down the brown-haired companion’s spine, but she wouldn’t let it go. 

“Missy…” 

“You are no fun.” The older woman reached a hand to cup Clara’s face, eyes that looked older than the stars making contact with hers. “I keep coming, puppy, because I can’t stay away.” She put a hand on Clara’s cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb against her lips. “I don’t know what it is. I travel the stars, make trouble for that silly Doctor of mine, kill those who ruin my day, but something keeps pulling me back here to this ugly apartment.” 

“Hey!” 

“My point is, dear, I could be anywhere in the universe, doing anything, and I just want to be here. Doing you.” 

Clara blushed and immediately hated herself for it. “But Missy-“ 

“Shhhhh,” Missy leaned in, and the kiss she placed on Clara’s mouth was anything but gentle. The brown-haired companion's protest turned into a moan as the time lady’s tongue gained entrance to her mouth. Her hand reached up to tangle in Missy’s hair and she moaned again as Missy took advantage of her straddled position and rolled her hips. The heat she was feeling was beginning to get uncomfortable. “Now do you have any other questions, comments, concerns?” Missy said pulling back. 

Without warning she surged upwards, flipping them over so that Missy was on the bottom. She straddled the other woman in a mirror of their former position, her hands holding down Missy’s wrists. She took special pleasure in the look of surprise on the time lady’s face, which curved into a smirk. 

“Listen,” Clara began. “If we’re going to do this, we’ll do it my way.” 

“I’m listening.” The older woman looked amused, and Clara had the sense that she would not be on top of her if Missy didn’t want her to be. 

“You have to take me on a date.” 

“Alright.” 

“A real one, with dinner, and a movie, and…” 

Missy rolled her hips again, somehow managing to make the brown-haired companion feel even warmer as she felt her move beneath her. “Dessert?” She said innocently. 

Clara nodded, trying to focus on her demands. “None of this in front of the Doctor.” 

“Yes, our poor man couldn’t handle it.” 

“And..” 

Missy huffed. “What else could you possibly want from me, my dear?” 

“You have to stay. For a whole day. You can’t just kiss me and disappear. If you’re in this, you need to be in this.” 

Missy was silent for a moment, so long that for a split second Clara wondered if she was having second thoughts. 

“Deal.” She said simply. 

Clara grinned. “Good. Let’s get started then, shall we?”


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir “I think I punched him, it’s a blur” or “It’s hard to have intercourse over 4 sets of corsets

Clara Oswald blinked opened her eyes. She immediately closed them again. The image in front of her was so strange, she wasn’t sure she was actually awake. She was on the metal floor of the TARDIS and she could hear the gentle whirring of its parts. She heard another sound that she thought sounded suspiciously like machine laughter. 

“Shut up,” She muttered to the TARDIS, eyes still closed tight. 

“Oh my, I think the puppy has started hallucinating.” Said a distinct female Scottish voice. “Hmmm. We might have to put her down. “ 

She opened her eyes just to shoot a glare and she found out her initial impression had been correct. It was Missy kneeling over her, patting her head with a wet towel in a surprisingly gentle way. The Doctor was standing over to the right, his face sporting its usual confused frown; he wrung his hands together in worry. 

“Am I dreaming?” She said. 

“’Fraid not Poppet. Do you remember what happened?” Missy said, for some reason, she sounded amused. 

Clara thought for a moment. What she remembered didn’t quite seem right. She wouldn’t do that, would she? “I remember we went to London to visit Strax…We ended up at a pub…some guy was harassing you…” She stopped, turning red. 

The Doctor had gotten caught up in discussing poisons with Madame Vastra and Jenny had offered to take them out for a nice night. “They’ll be at it for hours, its best if we have some fun and leave ‘em to it, yeah?” So they’d been whisked out to a bawdy pub a few blocks from Madame Vastra’s home. It had been loud, and a lot of fun until a large drunk man had gotten a bit too handsy with Missy. And Clara had… 

“Felt the need to defend my honor, hmmm?” Missy finished, raising an eyebrow. “Puppy’s got a little bite to her?” 

“What exactly did you do, Clara?” The Doctor asked. 

“I may have punched him. It’s a bit of a blur, actually.” She reached up to where Missy had been dabbing with the towel, her hand came away red and she winced. 

“She definitely punched him,” Added the Time Lady. “Right in the nose. It was comical; you should have seen the surprise on his face. “Her face darkened slightly. “However, large drunk men have a tendency of hitting back. Completely unacceptable but Jenny wouldn’t let me kill him. She did get a few kicks in when we beat him to a pulp, though, and she helped me carry you back to the TARDIS so she’s not all bad.” 

“You beat him up?” 

“I don’t like others breaking my toys.” Missy murmured, in a tone that was surprisingly tender. “Even if they are idiot humans.” 

“Well, I don’t like other people feeling you up.” 

If possible, Clara blushed harder, realizing what she had said. “That’s not what I-“ 

“Other people? Planning on doing that yourself, eh?” It was too late to take it back, Missy was already grinning too broadly. 

“No, Missy I-“ 

“Maybe I should put on something more fitting if I’m going to be groped.” 

“That’s not-“ 

“It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.” 

“Just drop it! That’s not what I meant!” 

The time lady simply quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say a word. Clara closed her eyes again to abate the headache that was just beginning to surface. 

But she couldn’t hide the red that still colored her cheeks


	3. My Shot-“I imagine death so much it feels just like a memory”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's past lives come to her as bad dreams. Missy is there when she wakes up.

She wakes up, gasping, and Missy’s hand moves automatically to grab hers under the covers. It’s moments like these that Clara loves Missy the most. She can talk a good game, but in the end Missy was fiercely protective. 

“Another nightmare, puppy?” Missy mumbles rolling over blearily and tightening her grip on Clara’s hand. She wraps her arms around the companion, enclosing her in the way she knows will comfort her. Clara closes her eyes for a moment, just taking in the smell of the older woman. 

“Yeah.” She says after a little bit. “Another one.” 

“What was it this time?” 

“Oswin. The Dalek.” She dreams of that the most. She can’t always remember her lives when she’s awake, those other versions of her scattered about space and time. But in her dreams she sees them in vivid color, feels every breath they take, and dies a thousand times. 

“It’s that one a lot, hmm?” 

Clara nods. “I imagine death so much it feels like a memory.” She mummers, tucking her face into Missy’s neck. “Sometimes I feel like I’ve already died, what’s the point of living?” 

“Don’t say that poppet.” Missy says, stroking her hair. “I know what it’s like having other lives. I know what it’s like when the ghosts haunt you.” 

“How do you deal with it?” The companion asks. 

“Oh I don’t my dear. I ignore ghosts all together. I find that who I was is never quite as interesting as who I am now, and all my deaths will never amount to the life I’m living. I mean look at me. I’m on the TARDIS. Sleeping of all things. In bed with a human who is quickly becoming my favorite.” 

Clara laughed at that. “Don’t let the Doctor hear you say that.” 

Missy kissed the top of the head. “The point is I try not to let ghosts get in the way of that.” 

“I don’t think it’s as easy as that, Missy.” 

“Oh I know.” Missy assured. “That’s why no matter how many times you die in your dreams, I’ll be here when you wake up, just to remind you that you’re alive.”


	4. A Winters Ball: “We’re reliable with the ladies”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think trying to write these in order was restrictive, so I'm just gonna write as I'm inspired to and change the order once they're all done. Thanks for reading!

A winters ball-“We’re reliable with the ladies” 

Clara wasn’t sure how the doctor did it. Here they were, on some alien planet, trying to solve the mystery of misfiring robots and the doctor was dancing. Not only dancing, but with some woman thousands of years his junior, who was looking at him like he was her own personal Fred Astaire. She had to admit that he was an excellent dancer, for someone who walked like a befuddled science professor he was light on his feet. And she had no doubt he was flirting. 

“Jealous, Poppet?” Missy gave her a knowing look. They were in one place in the galaxy where her usual get up fit in. Everyone was dressed in their best, and the theme of the party was earth 1800’s. Clara herself was dressed similarly. 

“I am not Jealous, the Doctor and I aren’t like that.” 

“Sadly we are both in the ‘friend zone.’” 

Clara didn’t have a response to that one. She might have felt the beginnings of something for the old doctor, the one who showed up to her house naked and plowed through her life all ramshackle and puppy dog eyes. That doctor she may have had the teensiest bit of a crush on. But this man…he was different. This doctor was older and wiser and grumpier. He was undoubtedly hers, of course but not in the same way. 

“You know what they say about Time Lords?” 

“What?” 

Missy grinned. “We’re reliable with the ladies.” 

“Are you?” Clara flirts almost accidently. She hadn’t really meant it, but she realizes her mistake as soon as she sees the quirk in Missy’s eyebrow. 

Missy grabs her hand suddenly, and sweeps her onto the dance floor. She pulls her close, her left hand dangerously low on Claras back, her right holding the companions hand in her own. “I’ve never had any complaints” She whispers softly in her ear as she leads her in a dance. 

Clara thought possibly dance was a time lord skill. Missy led the dance as though she was a professional. Clara had taken a few lessons as a kid, but she was no talent. Missy led her through the dance in a way that made her feel like she’d been dancing for ages. She realizes very suddenly that she is exceptionally close to Missy and she blushes. 

“Another happy customer.” Missy sing-songed, pulling her slightly closer. 

Clara laid her head on Missy’s shoulder, mostly to hide her smile. “Shut up.”


	5. Satisfied: "You strike me, as a women who has never been satisfied”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment during "The Witches Familiar"

Missy pushes Clara against the wall to protect her from the blast. She isn’t sure why. Probably the normal affection one feels for their pets. The irrational necessity to keep your dependents alive. For whatever reason, she pushes Clara against the wall and presses against her, shielding the human with her body. She gives out a squeal as the explosion rings through sticky drips of the graveyard and she can feel the tiny skittering of the silly child’s heart. 

“Shhhh, puppy. It will be alright.” She murmurs in a voice that is almost comforting. 

The smoke clears, the dalek is very dead, but she still doesn’t move . 

“Missy, you can move now.” Clara says, looking up. Her big brown eyes are adorable in their confusion. This was going to be fun. 

“Ooohh, now I could.” Missy says. Her face was probably an uncomfortable distance from the companions’. But you could never really tell with other people. It was always best to disregard their discomfort in general. Her breath drifted across the girls neck and Missy could hear the heartbeat still skittering even though the danger has passed. She smirked her strange alien smirk. “Or maybe we could just stay here. Have a little chat.” Her voice became singsong. ” Maybe a bit more.” 

“Wait, hold on, are you actually flirting with me? Right now? After we just murdered a Dalek? While the Doctor is in mortal danger?” 

The brown-haired teachers face was incredulous. She could believe a lot of things with Missy. She believed that Missy would kill, would torture, would manipulate and connive. She knew that Missy would do all that and probably laugh while doing it. But never in a million years had she believed that Missy would flirt with her. 

“Missy you’ve tried to kill me on multiple occasions.” 

Missy laughs. “Just foreplay, it’s what all the kids are doing.” 

“ I can’t even begin to tell you how messed up that is, Missy. Let. Me. Go.” She says this forcefully. She thinks that maybe force is what is required in this situation. Missy doesn’t seem to care, she simply laughs again. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want, Clara?” Missy leans in, somehow placing her face closer than before. She smirks at the look on Clara’s face, the accidental glance that her brown eyes give to her lips before staring defiantly into her eyes. “You strike me, as a woman who’s never been satisfied.” The companion opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, Missy kisses her. 

For a moment the younger woman is startled into motionlessness. For the first time in her life she does not feel in control. But it only lasts for a moment. Damn if she was going to let a time lady out-kiss her. She pushes back against Missy , letting her teeth scrape against the older woman’s lips. Missy let out a peal of joy and pulled back. “I see this dog got a bite, mmm?” 

“Shut up, Missy.” Clara pulled the time lords mouth back to her own. 

Later, when they rescued The Doctor, Clara was happy that he was completely oblivious to human emotion, otherwise he might have noticed the winks Missy gave her when his back was turned. He also might have noticed the deep blushes across Clara’s face every time she did. 

Even after Missy had betrayed her and they’d left her on Skaro, Clara couldn’t help thinking about the feel of her lips, how the older woman’s body had felt against her. Just thinking about that moment in the Dalek graveyard brought a flood of mixed emotions. Luckily she would never have to see Missy again. 

Right. Lucky.


	6. Meet Me Inside: “I need you alive”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regeneration.

“Missy, no!” 

Clara watches Missy fall, and for a moment that is all she can see, not the bullets that shoot past her as she tries to escape. Not the doctor as he yells for her to get into the TARDIS. Not even the explosion that she knows is probably the factory being destroyed. All she sees is Missy as she’s hit. The blood that seeps out of her abdomen and quickly begins to leave a discolored dark mark over the front of her dress. The look of honest surprise on her face. 

“Oh. Bother.” Then she slumps down to the muddy ground. Clara runs, ignoring shouts and yells and stray bullets whizzing past. 

“Clara we have to go!” The Doctor rushes toward her, placing a hand on her arm as if to drag her off. 

“We can’t just leave her!” Her voice is perilously close to breaking as she watches the stain get larger. She breaks from the doctor’s grasp an grabs onto Missy, holding her under her arms. After a split second the Doctor grabs the time lady’s feet and the rush to the Tardis, slamming the door shut. 

The doctor drops Missy and skids to the controls, pulling levers and pressing buttons swiftly so that in no time they are shooting through space and time. Out of danger. 

Or at least some of them are. 

“Clara.” Missy says weakly. Clara is stopped in front of the door, Missy’s head in her lap, the stain is darker than before. 

“Doctor, we have to do something! We can’t just let her…” She trails off, silenced by the thought of Missy dying. This woman who infuriated her to no end, who toyed with her just because she could, who thought murder attempts were foreplay. Her time lady. She couldn’t lose her, she couldn’t. 

The Doctor was silent, something Clara knew wasn’t a good sign. He was almost never silent. “No. No. No. Don’t do this to me Missy. I need you alive.” 

Missy coughed. “I’ve never been good at addressing the needs of others.” 

Clara smiled despite herself, her eyes filling with tears. “Missy…” 

“You might want to step back Clara.” The Doctor said quietly. 

Clara knew what was coming, she knew what happened when a time lord died. She cried freely now, not trying to hold back. She looked at Missy, who smiled in pained way, and placed a kiss on her hand. “My Clara.” She said. “I’m sorry.” 

She writhed and Clara jumped back, into the waiting arms of the doctor. She pushed her face against his chest, not wanting to watch what would happen next. He pulled her back. She felt the change rather than saw it, a burst of warm, intense, regeneration energy burst from the time lady. Clara looked up just in time to see the fire burst of golden light dim to show… 

Someone else. She looked younger than Missy, but only slightly, in her thirties or forties. She was definitely blonder than Missy had been, her hair falling in soft looking blond tresses. She opened blue eyes blearily. 

“Missy?” Clara says, even though she knows the answer. 

“I don’t think so.” The voice is still Scottish, but somehow smoother. It’d lost that older properness and taken on something more adventurous, more scrappy. She rolls up suddenly, crouching like some kind of panther, her hair wild about her face. “Well here we have, her Doctor.” She glances up at the Doctor. He looks offended by the categorization, but before he can protest, she’s moved on. “And her Clara.” Her eyes move to Clara. All of Clara. 

“Hey!” Clara warned 

“Soon to be my Clara.” The newly regenerated Timelord said, raising an eyebrow. Clara was shocked by how different this new Missy was. Where the other incarnation had been regal and priss, this woman in front of her was all predatory grace. While the old missy looked at her sometimes as though she were an exceptionally adorable puppy, this woman was looking at her like she’d make an exceptionally tasty lunch. 

Why was that making her feel so tingley? 

“Definitely not my clothes.” She looked down, and in a series of seemingly effortless moves, removed the bloodstained corset. Next went the skirts and the undershirts, then the bra, until the timelady was completely naked in front of the TARDIS door. 

Clara’s eyes widened appraisingly. The Doctor stood there open mouthed. “Is that allowed? I don’t think that’s allowed.” 

“Just, give us a moment” The time lady waltzed away, disappearing into one of the many hallways. 

“That’s definitely not allowed!” The Doctor yelled down after her. 

“Naked women aren’t allowed on the TARDIS? Tell that to your previous regenerations, Don Juan.” 

The Doctor sputtered but seemed unable to reply to that. 

Clara was feeling a bit light headed. She was having trouble processing all the emotions she was feeling. She couldn’t quite believe that Missy was gone, she couldn’t quite believe the blood stained clothes scattered about the TARDIS floor, and she couldn’t believe this new person was suddenly here. She couldn’t believe the fluttering in her stomach that was already forming for her. 

The woman reappeared, clothed this time. She looked like an old school aviator, with the googles and the open brown jacket. Under that, a plan white shirt accented by a bold red bow tie. “Like it?” She said, straightening her jacket. “I thought you might appreciate the tie.” 

Clara steps forward, unable to help herself, her hand reaching for the side of Missy’s face. Her new face. Her cheek was softer than before, less wizened by experience. But the eyes were the same. Even though they were a different color, a different shape they were the same age. Like the doctor, her eyes were so much older than she looked. “Missy?” She said dumbly. 

“I don’t think so.” This new woman repeated gently. She grabbed Clara’s hand kissing the knuckles gently. It was a gesture that felt so natural, but Clara couldn’t remember it ever happening before. “I think I’m going back to The Master. ‘The Mistress’ is a little suggestive.” Suddenly she used her hand to pull Clara close and with a smile that was devilish she said. “But in the bedroom I can be flexible.” 

Clara laughed, although her eyes were watering with tears. “Shut up.” And she kissed her. In that moment it didn’t matter that she had regenerated. Her curves felt different, her lips felt different, even her smell was different. But the only thing that matters was she bit Clara’s lip like she liked and her hand reached back to fondle her butt like she was used too. She was different, but she was still her Time Lady. 

And she was still her Clara.


End file.
